sevenwarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure 7
Receiving a Letter Whilst seeing to the city of Port Hygra in the aftermath of last adventure, the party receives a letter from Carabath Wildrunner. The letter details several things. First, it tells them that the church of Helifix has documentation and records from the last time the Sins and Virtues were on this realm. It details what happened and various things they learned from the last encounter. However, the church had been keeping this document a secret from the world and hoping to use it for their own means and keeping the church strong in the events to come. This was, apparently, one of the points of contention between the church and Brianna Fairmoor, which is why she quit the church and she revealed this secret to Carabath. The Chosen One Carabath's letter goes on to detail that he got his hands on this document, and read what the church of Helifix knows. This document confirms what the party was already told about a chosen one, a young child, that will become important. His letter also details that his sources claim that a "chosen one" has been revealed and both the Seven Sins and the Seven Virtues are heading there now. Carabath says the party should head north to the city of Avrin and reach the little girl before any of the Seven Sins gets their hands on her. The party packs up and heads north. On the Road The party travels for about a week before they cross the northern border of Agria into Hergzovia. The border patrol is scarce, but they are mighty suspicious of travelers, as apparently they have had an influx of them lately. As they head north to the city of Ultin, the party meets several men and sees several that are also on the same voyage north to fetch this girl. While there, they encounter Helman, who is a very distinctive barbarian with black facial tattoos. They also encounter a Gauth, which attacks some guards and them. They are able to fight it off and kill it. Ankovia The party continues north, rushing to beat their enemies to the city. They reach the border between Hergzovia/Ankovia, which has a protest/demonstration on the border, displaying the animosity between the two nations. The party decides not to get involved and continue north. They eventually reach the city of Avrin, a small town on a plateau within the mountains. They begin to look for the girl and start at the only inn in town. They speak with the proprietor, Ahndrov. He says that they are not the first ones there, and it doesn't matter, because the girl's father has taken her and left town. Parties are all out scouring the mountains with every mountain guide available in town. Encounter in the Mountains Heading into the mountains, they begin to search for the girl, presuming the father took her to the only safe place within the mountains: the lair of Veilmelthinax. However, before the reach the lair, they encounter two groups fighting. Whilst observing, a third group comes down a side path, lead by the barbarian Helman. The party fights them and defeats them. After they win, a large burst of flames comes down the mountains, enveloping the two groups that were doing battles and killing them all. A large voice from Veilmelthinax warns everyone to stay away and leave the mountain or they will die. He claims he is protecting Abigail and he will kill anyone who tries to take her. The party can only see the large head of the dragon, which is bigger than a house, so they decide to retreat. Regrouping While in town, they scream out, hoping to catch one of the Seven Virtues nearby and ask what their next move should be. They manage to reach Temperance. She advises to find out exactly what the dragon's motivations are towards the girl, but if what he is protecting her, then they might as well leave her in his hands. They speak again to Ahndrov to find out a way to talk to Veilmelthinax. He eventually tells them there is a flag they can raise on a small plateau a mile up the mountain which is the signal to meet with the dragon. He gives the party the flag and they trek up to the plateau. The Veil The party plants the flag and waits. Suddenly the largest creature they have ever seen emerges from the snowy fog up on the mountain. Veilmelthinax is massive. They ask what the dragons' intentions are. He claims that he has a soft spot for orphans, as he was one, and he intends to protect Abigail from both sides, as both of them would end up killing the child to get what they want out of her. The Veil then drops hints that there are a set of gauntlets that the party should be concerned with, not the girl, as he won't let anything happen to her. Satisfied with his answer, the party heads back down the mountain.